


in your hands

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Camboy Liam, Camboy Louis, M/M, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rookie mistake,” Louis mutters as he spreads his legs a little wider and slows down his strokes because he’s pretty sure he’s going to blow his load far too fucking early since Liam’s decided to play dress up for this session and has somehow stumbled on Louis’ favourite fantasy. Mechanic Liam, dirty, rough and smelling of cars and sweat, looking ready to mess Louis the fuck up. </p><p>Louis’ got to give Liam credit because he’s really gone for the aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> so many people to thank this time. sarah for the original plot help, to be honest most of it came from her! jamie for holding my hand and cheerleading me on. tori and bee for the beta. all my undying love and gratitude to all of you!

Louis reaches for the bottle of lube on the table next to his bed as the screen on his laptop changes. “Finally,” he mutters, shimmying out of his joggers and boxers in one quick move. He’s half hard already in anticipation; not that he’d ever admit it. Louis shifts his laptop a bit closer before he squirts an overly generous amount of lube into his hands and rubs them together. When he’s completely slick and slippery, he wraps one hand around the base of his dick and cups his balls with the other, exhaling slowly.

His hands freeze when Liam finally appears on his screen.

“What the fuck?” Louis mutters, leaning in closer to squint at the screen. “Oh fucking hell, Liam. What the hell are you doing?”

“Hi!” Liam says brightly. His voice sounds breathless, like he’s been running maybe, and Louis’ honest enough to admit that his dick jerks helplessly in his hand as he imagines Liam’s toned arms, damp with sweat and glistening as he flexes. Or Liam’s toned, washboard abs, slick and begging to be licked.

It’s the way Liam’s dressed that’s the problem. Usually, Liam’s shirtless with joggers hanging low on his hips. Sometimes, he doesn’t even bother with joggers and he opens his sessions with his legs splayed wide, his dick hard and gorgeous in his boxers. Louis loves those sessions, because Liam’s usually a little looser when he’s already worked up and ready to go, a little desperate while trying to remain professional.

But today, Liam’s not in loose joggers or stripped down to his boxers. No, Louis thinks as he strokes his dick angrily, his lips parted as he stares at Liam through the screen. Today, Liam’s in a white tank that shows of his lightly tanned, muscular arms. He’s also wearing loose, faded blue jeans riding low on his hips and with the way Liam’s angled his camera for this session, Louis can see a pair of workman boots on the floor behind him. There’s a few smears of grease strewn across Liam’s vest and there’s even a streak of it on Liam’s cheek.

“Rookie mistake,” Louis mutters as he spreads his legs a little wider and slows down his strokes because he’s pretty sure he’s going to blow his load far too fucking early since Liam’s decided to play dress up for this session and has somehow stumbled on Louis’ favourite fantasy. Mechanic Liam, dirty, rough and smelling of cars and sweat, looking ready to mess Louis the fuck up. Louis’ got to give Liam credit because he’s really gone for the aesthetic. But still. “Costumes never bloody work, Payno. Hasn’t anyone bloody told you that? It’s in the fucking rule book.”

Okay, so there’s not a rule book for live-cam shows. But there totally should be, and right in the middle of the chapter about what mistakes to avoid should be a lengthy discourse about how costumes don’t fucking _work_ on live-cam shows.

Louis’ dick starts leaking and he swipes his thumb irritably over his slit before he slides his hand down over his shaft, smearing precome over his already slick dick. “It’s like you’re trying to be a fucking disaster.” Louis squeezes his dick and bites back a moan as Liam stands up on camera and strips off his jeans. Liam’s not hard yet, which is another first. Louis would know, since he’s watched all of Liam’s cam shows, so he’s never actually seen Liam fatten up before, and his mouth waters at the thought.

Louis’ gaze is locked on Liam’s crotch, barely paying attention to what Liam’s saying but it’s something along the lines of Liam being late from work. Louis rolls his eyes because honestly, Liam’s really sticking to his dumb narrative and that’s somewhat impressive, even if it is unsurprising because Liam is the epitome of professional. Even when he’s making a huge mistake and clearly desperate enough to resort to stupid gimmicks like dressing up as a bloody mechanic.

“Such a fucking amateur.” He’s leaking heavily now and Louis trails a fingernail up the underside of his dick, shivering as he watches Liam’s boxers start to tent. “Glad you could fucking catch up, since it’s your bloody show.”

It’s kind of a let down when Liam reaches for the hem of his vest and whips it over his head with minimum fuss and efficiency. Except now Louis can stare at Liam’s chest and yep, it’s nicely damp with sweat, just begging to be touched.

After the shirt comes off, it’s down to business as usual. Louis jerks off slowly as Liam wriggles out of his boxers, sighing contentedly when Liam’s thick, hard dick springs free and Liam goes through the motions of teasing his audience with what are, in Louis’ opinion, perfunctory and boring moves. There’s just never anything new in Liam’s cams, with the exception of today’s costume fiasco, and Louis knows to the second when Liam’s going to flip over, presenting his arse to the camera and twisting around to finger himself with just the right amount of accompanying moans and arching back movements.

And Louis, as usual, fantasises about jerking off all over that arse, decorating Liam’s pretty pink hole with strips of his come that he can massage into Liam’s skin afterwards. He really wants to mess Liam up in the worst way, wants to see Liam wrecked and shaking, eyes desperate and maybe a bit wild. It’s part of the reason why Louis watches every single one of Liam’s webcam shows, even though the variation is practically non-existent. There’s still that possibility of _one day_.

Louis honestly can’t even decide if Liam’s a genius or if he’s just that unimaginative when it comes to getting off. Liam’s cam numbers are huge, considering that Liam’s only been doing this for about a month. The regularity of his shows probably helps since Liam keeps to a schedule, airing his shows three times a week at 9.30 pm on the dot. But what frustrates Louis the most is how monotonous Liam’s shows can be because it’s like he doesn’t even care about what feels good, about experimenting or find out what he likes.

Louis’ breath still catches though when Liam slips a second finger past his rim. He’s watched Liam do this exactly 13 times now, regular as clockwork, and yet the sight of Liam stretching himself with his long, thick fingers still makes Louis’ heart-rate rocket and he squeezes his balls gently, his head falling back against the wall while he keeps his gaze locked on the smooth rhythm of Liam’s fingers thrusting into himself over and over again.

The thing is, Louis thinks as he trails a hand up his own belly towards his nipples, circling them teasingly just the way he likes, the thing is that Liam never really looks like he loves doing the live-cams. He approaches it professionally, like a job that has a start, a middle and an end. But even when Liam’s coming over his own belly, his face never slackens the way Louis does when he’s sprawled against his bed after a particularly good session. And Louis can barely move to turn off the camera’s when he’s done, fucked out and in a blissed out coma, while Liam just takes a second to smile shyly into the camera, which Louis hates because Liam’s smile is dumb and cute and awful, before he says his goodbyes and reaches over to end the session.

Louis, on the other hand, is all about personal gratification. If he’s getting off, it’s for himself and if other people want to pay to watch him, then that’s their business. But he doesn’t worry about camera angles, not when he’s got two fingers buried in his ass and he’s hard as a fucking rock. If people don’t like it, then Louis doesn’t really give a shit. His numbers are good, considering that he’s not on a regular schedule like Liam. But he’s built up a somewhat loyal fan base in the past year that he’s been doing cam-shows, and they seem to like the way Louis writhes around on his bed with a dildo up his arse, or when he experiments with butt plugs. He just can’t see the point in doing what they do if it’s not fun and hot.

Right on time, Liam switches so he’s sitting upright, his legs splayed wide as he fixes the camera right in front of himself so the screen is filled with Liam’s impressive-looking dick. There’s just enough of Liam’s face in the background for Louis’ liking, because he loves the way Liam bites down on his bottom lip when he starts to come. It’s the closest Liam gets to losing control, and it has the added benefit of making Liam’s bottom lip, already naturally plump, swell beautifully. Slick red bruised lips really do it for him, which is something he’s learned about himself in the past month thanks to Liam’s webcams. It’s not really Louis’ fault if he imagines that Liam’s lips would look just like that if they were stretched so prettily around Louis’ cock, because Liam has a fucking perfect mouth.

“I hope you’re all close,” Liam says cheerfully, just like he always does at this point of the show. His voice barely trembles, unlike Louis who’s usually babbling gibberish at this point of his own show.

Louis rolls his eyes again as he squeezes the base of his dick, unbearably close and shaking as he tries to hold off. He likes to come just after Liam, like it’s a personal competition that he’s winning. He’s only lost once and that was the first time he’d watched Liam’s show. He came, to his utter embarrassment, when Liam had two fingers buried in his arse, his face flushed with what seemed like shyness, and Louis was fucking _gone_. Wrecked and spent, he’d watched the rest of the show with come drying on his belly, too entranced to move and clean himself up. He’d even managed to get half-hard again watching Liam lose his cam-virginity and coming over his own fist.

Louis had cackled loudly when Liam had seemed surprised by his own orgasm, still flushed a pretty pink as he’d stared at his hand and then the camera before looking back at his hand, clearly wondering how to end the session without getting come all over his keyboard. Since then, Liam had made sure to save the money shot for his belly, leaving his hands clean enough to end his stream.

Louis hums happily and makes the mistake of taking his eyes off Liam’s beautiful dick and glancing up at Liam’s face. His gaze zeroes in on the streak of grease on Liam’s cheek and his dick jerks in warning.

“Oh fuck,” Louis gasps, throwing his head back and fisting his dick faster as he imagines Liam flushed and sweaty in a dirty garage, muscles gleaming as he stalks towards Louis and pins him up against the wall. Louis feels the first splash of come on his belly as Liam’s still talking on the cam, his voice breathless and slightly husky. Louis strokes himself through his orgasm, shaking and weak by the time his dick protests and he slumps back against the bed, managing to open his eyes to see Liam coming over himself, right on time. Like fucking clockwork, Louis thinks irritably. Liam’s crinkly-eyed smile as he wishes his viewers a good night just infuriates Louis even more while he’s still spaced out, sex-slow and sleepy after his own earth-shattering orgasm. It’s fucking bad manners, he thinks, to not at least pretend to be absolutely fucked after a show for his audience.

Someone needs to show Liam bloody Payne the ropes of this business before he ruins it for the rest of them, Louis thinks snappily as he pushes his laptop away and swings his legs over the side of the bed. On wobbly legs, he pulls himself up and staggers into his bathroom to switch on the shower. And he’s just the man for the job.

*

Louis wanders into the kitchen, scratching at his belly as he yawns and opens the fridge. He’s always hungry after a satisfying orgasm and he pulls out Zayn’s leftover pasta and rummages around for a fork before he heads for the living room to crash out on the sofa next to Zayn and watch Celebrity Juice. He does an admirable job of ignoring Zayn’s smirk as he polishes off the leftovers and dumps the bowl on the floor, swinging his feet up onto the coffee table just because it annoys the fuck out of Zayn. He’s a great flatmate like that.

“Liam’s live-cam was good then,” Zayn finally says with a sly grin that Louis doesn’t miss.

“S’alright,” Louis says with a shrug. He’s not embarrassed that he jerks off to Liam’s shows because Liam’s bloody fit and he’s got a really, really nice thick cock. But he still bristles whenever Zayn brings Liam up, probably because Liam’s the goddamn competition. Not that he’s all that bothered because he makes sure they don’t cam on the same night, thanks to Liam’s rigid schedule. “Nothing new.”

“He’s reliable,” Zayn says easily. Louis arches an eyebrow at him but Zayn just stares back at him. “You don’t seem to have any trouble getting off to the same old routine three times a week, mate. He can’t be that bad.”

Louis sighs and crosses his legs at the ankle. “He’s not bad, exactly. But he’s gonna start losing his audience if he doesn’t mix it up a little and have a bit of fun.”

“Well, it’s very altruistic of you to look out for him,” Zayn says, amused. “Heart-warming, in fact. I had no idea you cared about Liam’s audience.”

“I don’t,” Louis says quickly and shoots Zayn a glare. “But someone should tell him to loosen up a little. He’s so bloody tense and stiff the whole time.”

Zayn hums under his breath and taps his finger against his knee thoughtfully. “Yeah, maybe someone should.”

“Exactly.” Louis turns to give Zayn his biggest, brightest grin. “So just give me his number and I’ll give him some tips. Share my wisdom, as an experienced cam-boy.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh, reaching over to give Louis a hard enough shove that his feet fall off the table and he has to catch himself before he falls onto the floor in an inelegant heap. “Right, you want Liam’s number so you can help him be a better artist.”

“Of course.” Louis rubs his sore elbow and glares at Zayn. “What else would I want his number for?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Because you want to suck his dick maybe?”

“Only if it makes him loosen the fuck up,” Louis grumbles. “Come on mate, just give me his number before he does anything else embarrassing.”

Zayn pauses, his arm outstretched towards the table where his phone is. “Wait, what? What did he do that was embarrassing?”

“Relax, dad.” Louis manages not to roll his eyes but it’s a close call. Since Zayn’s the one who introduced Liam into live-cams as a way to earn a bit of extra cash, he knows Zayn’s overly protective of Liam and not just with his live shows. Zayn’s cam sessions are the highest draws on the site, which is why he only does one a week now, and he’s also the reason Louis wound up in the business. Louis’ always worked several jobs; too flighty and easily bored to work in one job for too long, and Zayn had suggested the cam shows as a way of making easy money. Louis wasn’t in the habit of turning down an easy earner, and he’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist anyway. His first cam show had been a big hit, and he’s steadily increased his numbers ever since. At least until Liam appeared on the scene and his numbers had taken a bit of a hit. It hadn’t stopped Louis tuning into Liam’s shows, at first to spy and then because he was maybe a little addicted. And since he’d worked out Liam’s schedule, it had been easy enough to start his shows at different times and his numbers had started increasing again.

“Lou, what did he do?” Zayn asks, his voice growing serious and betraying a hint of concern that Louis finds amusing because Liam doesn’t look like he needs protecting in the slightest. He’s pretty sure Liam outweighs Zayn by a good thirty pounds of pure muscle and he looks like he knows how to carry himself in a way that Louis finds a huge turn-on.

“Nothing, just a stupid costume,” Louis says eventually. He tries not to think about how good the costume looked on Liam, or how hard Louis got off on it. In general, dressing up is a bad, bad idea.

Which Zayn knows, and is the reason for his puzzled frown. “Okay, maybe you should speak to him,” Zayn murmurs almost to himself as he swipes his phone. “Alright, I’ve sent you his contact details. Just try and be nice, okay Lou? Liam’s, well, he’s easily bruised, so just be careful with him.”

Louis closes his eyes and pictures Liam’s toned, tanned body littered with bruises pressed into his skin, bruises that match Louis’ fingerprints, or sucked onto his skin by Louis’ mouth and his dick twitches helplessly in his joggers.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Lou,” Zayn grumbles. “Just don’t be your usual abrasive self with him, okay?”

“Don’t worry mate, I’ve got no intention of being abrasive,” Louis assures him with a bright smile. He has entirely different plans for Liam Payne. Entirely different.

*

He doesn’t text Liam until two days later, simply because he’s flat out with back-to-back shifts at the coffee shop he works at and a telemarketing job he hates but it pays better than the coffee shop or the restaurant he waits tables at. He had to pick up extra shifts because his audience number dropped last month but since they’ve come back up, he’ll be able to drop a few next month, and he can’t fucking wait.

It’s a Saturday night so Liam’s not due online, and Louis plans to log on later and do his own show, once he’s had some food and maybe a quick nap in front of the telly. He texts Liam after he’s ordered takeout and he’s waiting for it to arrive, watching crappy telly while he waits.

**hi mate, it’s louis, zayn’s mate. alright? caught ur last show. fancy meeting up?**

It’s a bit ambiguous but the doorbell goes and Louis throws down his phone, mouth watering as he takes his pizza from the delivery girl and tips her a fiver because he knows how shitty her job is. By the time he’s settled back in front of the telly with his pizza and garlic bread spread out on the table, his phone is flashing with a message. He shoves a slice of American Hot into his mouth and picks up his phone.

**hiiiii! ahhhh i can’t believe ur texting meee! i’d love to, when + where??? :D**

“Christ he texts like a five year old,” Louis mutters in disbelief as he re-reads the text. He sends a reply suggesting tomorrow morning before Liam’s next show, just in case he has any crazy ideas about showing up in a pilot uniform or a football kit or any other of Louis’ long-standing fantasies.

Liam’s response is full of exclamation marks and Louis feels pretty smug as he sits back, pizza slice in hand with his other hand resting easily on his semi-hard dick because apparently he’s conditioned now to get a boner at just the thought of Liam, which should make tomorrow morning interesting.

Very fucking interesting.

*

When Louis strolls into the café, he’s fifteen minutes late but his hair really does look amazing. He places his order before he turns around and spies Liam sitting towards the back in a booth that’s tucked away from the rest of the café. He grabs his drink and thanks the barista as he moves towards Liam with a bright smile on his face. It’s weird to see Liam dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt that hugs his broad shoulders, since Louis’ more used to seeing him naked. It’s weird seeing him in person at all, considering how many times Louis’ had his hand on his dick while staring at Liam’s.

“Hi!” he says cheerfully as he slides into the other side of the booth. Liam’s coke is half-empty already and Louis experiences a rare spike of remorse. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright,” Liam says, and Louis blinks at how stilted it sounds, completely at odds to the softer tone he uses on camera.

“Okay,” Louis says slowly before he falls back on his most charming smile. “I guess you’re used to it, since you know Zayn.”

He’s pleased to see a slight lift in the corners of Liam’s lips and considers it a small victory. “So uh, I don’t really know if you know who I am, but I do cam-shows too. Like Zayn.”

“I know who you are, Louis,” Liam says in a quiet voice. He’s staring actually, and Louis can’t help but preen proudly. “You’re a bit of a legend.”

“Well, yeah, of course I am.” Louis’ not flustered. He’s not. “So you’ve seen my shows then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Liam says, and he ducks his head to stare down at his drink.

Louis is fascinated. He was expecting an entirely different Liam to the one in front of him. He’d expected wild babbling, based on his texts. Or maybe mildly confident, like he is in his shows. What he wasn’t expecting was slightly awkward, quiet, shy Liam Payne. “Well go on then, what do you think about them? And don’t hold back. Be honest, yeah?”

“They’re good,” Liam says, looking back up again and Louis’ struck by how earnest Liam looks. “Really good. Very um, technically very good.”

Louis is pretty sure his jaw doesn’t actually drop but it’s a close call. “Technically very good?” he echoes in disbelief. “Have you actually seen my show, Liam?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, nodding for emphasis. Louis would suspect him of lying but his cheeks have pinkened, and Louis’ mind goes blank because the last time Liam had flushed that colour, he’d just come on himself for the first time on livestream. “Yeah, I um, you’re my favourite, actually.”

Louis arches his eyebrows at that, and he leans forward, curving his lips into a grin. “Oh really? Not Zayn?”

Liam exhales a soft laugh. “Oh no, I couldn’t watch Zayn. He’s my mate. It’d be well weird to see him jerking off, I reckon.”

“But you’ve jerked off to me,” Louis says, because he kind of wants to make Liam admit it. He’d probably feel a bit better about jerking off to Liam as much as he has. And as much as he’d vaguely been worried about not being able to jerk off to Liam anymore once he’d met him in person, he’s pretty sure that’s not going to be a problem. Liam’s mouth is even more obscene in person, especially right now when Liam’s biting down nervously on his bottom lip. It’s mesmerising and Louis can’t stop staring.

“Yeah, of course,” Liam mumbles, his cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of crimson.

“Good, because I’ve jerked off to you so now we’re even,” Louis says, waiting for Liam to glance up at him before he winks and reaches out to circle his fingers around Liam’s wrist. He’s not sure why he does it but when Liam jerks at his touch, Louis tightens his grip on purpose. “Nothing to be ashamed of, mate. We’re in the business, after all.”

“Yeah, but I don’t normally meet people from the internet that I’ve jerked off to in my bedroom,” Liam says gravely enough to make Louis snort with laughter.

“Well you’re my first too, Leemo.” Louis sees Liam blink in surprise at the nickname but he doesn’t correct Louis, so he forges on ahead. “So there’s no need to feel awkward. We’re both healthy males with an interest in other guys’ dicks. And yours is great, by the way.

“Oh um, thank you. Uh, yours too. It’s very nice.”

“Thanks mate,” Louis says, pleased as he picks up his tea and gulps down a mouthful. “Well, now that’s out of the way, let’s talk about why I invited you here in the first place, yeah?”

“Okay,” Liam says slowly. His gaze drops to where Louis’ hand is still wrapped around Liam’s wrist.

“You’re terrible,” Louis says frankly. “I know down to the second what’s going to happen on your webcam tonight because you never experiment or switch things up. People are getting bored, Liam. You’ve got to think of it like a relationship between you and your audience. Like, if you had the same routine in bed, your boyfriend would get bored and fuck off, right?”

He hears Liam’s sharp inhale of breath but he keeps his gaze steady, refusing to back down. He’s doing this for Liam’s own good and someone needs to be honest with him.

“Uh, I don’t have a boyfriend?” Liam says eventually.

“That’s not really my point there, Payno,” Louis sighs. He’s trying to fight the urge to tighten his grip on Liam’s wrist, to see if he really can bruise Liam’s soft skin, marking him before his webcam. “My point is that you need to let go and loosen up. Enjoy yourself. It’s not a fucking chore to get yourself off, right? Where’s the fun in that? Try something new, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Liam’s frowning and very subtly trying to pull his hand back but Louis’ not letting go. “No, you’re right. So um, you think it’s boring then.”

“Shut up, I didn’t say that,” Louis says crossly. “Stop fishing for compliments, Payno. It’s an unattractive trait in a person.”

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said, alright?” Louis mutters snappily. “Just stop trying so hard to please your audience and please yourself instead. It’s much sexier that way.”

“Right,” Liam says a little flatly. “No, you’re right. Yeah. I mean, I know. I’m not like, stupid or anything. I know it’s boring and I know I’m not sexy like you are, and Zayn is. I’ll um, try and work on it though. The sexy thing, I mean.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Louis murmurs, staring at Liam in disbelief. The dull flush across Liam’s cheekbones betray him though. “Liam, you’re like the sexiest guy on the site. How do you not know that?”

Liam frowns but his flush deepens and he pulls his wrist out of Louis’ grip, wrapping his hands around his glass instead. “But you just said-”

“I said you need to mix up your show a little,” Louis says. If he was closer, he’d pinch Liam for being such an idiot. He settles for a light tap of his foot against Liam’s ankle under the table. “But you’re still fucking hot, mate. Have you seen your face? And your arms? I’m a big fan of your abs too, mate. Bit disappointed you’re all covered up today if I’m being honest.”

Liam laughs at that, a bright, lovely sound that makes Louis relax back into his chair with his own smug grin, picking up his tea and finishing it off in one go.

“So what do you suggest I do then?” The stilted tone has disappeared, to Louis’ profound relief and he sounds like the Liam he knows from the internet again.

“Well, I mean I’m not saying that I’m an expert or anything,” Louis says proudly, straightening his shoulders a little as he puffs himself up. “But like, just do what I do. Do whatever feels good. Explore what you like and don’t like a little more, and your audience will eat it up.”

“I don’t think I could do some of the stuff you’ve done though,” Liam says quietly. Louis watches in fascination as Liam sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth. “It’s not really um, my thing.”

It takes a while to filter through his sex-addled brain because he can’t stop bloody staring at Liam’s obscene mouth, but when Liam’s words do eventually work their way through his distracted mind, Louis sits a bit straighter and folds his arms over his chest, glaring at Liam. “Well it’s not my fault if you’re a bloody prude, Liam. Besides, how do you know you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it? It’s not exactly nice to judge someone for their sexual preferences, Liam.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t,” Liam says quickly, his hand darting across the table to grab Louis’ wrist and Louis drags in a harsh breath as he stares at Liam’s thick, long fingers wrapped around his more delicate wrist. “I just meant that like, I don’t think I could do that stuff. On camera.”

“But you like watching me do it,” Louis presses. He needs to hear Liam say it. He wants to imagine Liam getting off to him getting off. His mind wanders to Liam just jerking off casually to his show, barely breaking a sweat and going back to whatever he was doing. He can feel himself getting annoyed, and he’s suddenly more desperate than ever to see Liam lose control. “You get off on it, right?”

“Well yeah,” Liam says slowly as if Louis’ gone mad. “You wouldn’t be my favourite if I didn’t.”

It’s not exactly that answer he’s looking for. But Louis shoves that small ache away and focuses on Liam, staring right at him challengingly. “Well. Good. Maybe you could just start slow then, try a dildo or change your positions. Experiment a little,” Louis reels off. “Oh, and forget the fucking costumes, okay? That’s a fucking disaster I’ve seen too many times.”

Liam looks puzzled. “I wasn’t planning on dressing up,” he says slowly. “Isn’t that kind of the opposite of what a live-cam is about? Like, less clothes?”

“Exactly,” Louis agrees enthusiastically. Liam, he’s discovering, takes direction surprisingly well. Perhaps he’s not a complete lost cause after all. “Your last live-cam Liam, I mean you can’t really-”

“Oh I know,” Liam interrupts, and that flush is back. Louis’ becoming obsessed with it. “I messed up. I got out of work late because a customer came in just before closing and she was really upset about her car because it’d broken down and she didn’t have any other way of getting around so I promised that I’d look at it. By the time I got out of work, I barely had time to get home before the show was due to start. I know it was unprofessional and I won’t let it happen again.”

Louis’ mouth is suddenly very dry. Painfully dry. “That was real?” he croaks out. “You’re really a mechanic?”

“Well, yeah,” Liam says, and there’s a fierce note of pride in his voice. “I like fixing things and I was a bit crap at school stuff so my dad got me an apprenticeship in a garage. I like it. I like helping people. But the pay’s a bit shit at the moment so Zayn suggested the live-cams because he thought people might like my um, face. Or arms. Or whatever.”

Louis can’t even focus on Liam’s cutely embarrassed face because he’s still trying to work through the fact that Liam is an actual mechanic. All that sweat and grease was the result of a hard day’s graft, not some stupid prop costume for effect.

“It was a good call,” he manages to say as he drops his hands down into his lap to cover the evidence of his awkward public boner over Liam’s day job. “Uh, sorry mate but I have to uh, I have to go.”

“Oh, yeah okay,” Liam says but Louis’ already on his feet, desperate to get home so he can jerk off to Liam’s last webcam again. He came like a fucking rocket when he thought Liam was playing dress up; he’s got a vague idea of how hard he’s going to come now that he knows it’s fucking real. “Hey, will you watch my show tonight? Maybe we could meet up again and you could help me figure out what to do to make it better.”

“Yeah, that sounds great Payno,” Louis says tightly. God he’s embarrassingly hard and Liam’s face being right there isn’t helping. “Course I’ll watch. I haven’t missed one yet.”

“Okay,” Liam says, and he looks a tiny bit more relaxed. “Well it was nice to meet you, Louis. And thanks for all the advice.”

“Yeah, my pleasure,” Louis mutters with every bit of irony he can muster in his current state. “See you later, Liam.”

He’s halfway out the door before he hears Liam call out his own quiet goodbye.

It’s an awkward journey back home, seeing as he’s painfully hard and he’s got a five minute walk before he can lock himself in his room and sort himself out. He manages a half-hobble, half-jog and it only takes him three minutes before he’s throwing open his front door and racing towards his room. He slams his bedroom door behind him and he’s got one hand down his pants while the other reaches for his laptop.

He jerks off to Liam’s last webcam twice before he falls back against his bed, panting and sweaty and completely wrecked. His hand is still wrapped around his spent dick and his belly is covered in sticky, cooling come. He’s not even embarrassed about it because he thinks he’s just had an out of body experience with Liam’s dick.

He’s so fucking screwed.

*

Louis’ the one running late for Liam’s live-cam show this time. He’d been called into the restaurant because one of the other waiters had called in sick, and Louis wasn’t exactly in a position to say no to the money. He’d spent the last hour watching the clock, glaring at every new customer walking in the door and snatching empty plates from tables. At 9:45pm on the dot, he’d been out of the back service door and had actually run back to his flat. He’d ignored Zayn’s quiet laughter as he’d raced past him on the stairs and slammed his door shut behind him and waited impatiently for his laptop to load. He shrugs out of his uniform shirt and shimmies out of the restrictive, unflattering trousers. By the time he’s at the log-in screen, he’s down to his boxers, half-hard in anticipation and only two minutes late.

He almost falls off the bed when the screen flickers onto Liam. He’s lying on his bed, which is already a departure from his usual web-cams and the camera is positioned on the mattress between Liam’s legs.

The reason Louis’ finding it hard to breath and why he’s suddenly at full mast in his pants is that the camera has been positioned almost directly in front of Liam’s lovely pink hole and he’s got his legs hitched up and quite frankly, it’s obscene.

Louis’ got his hands down his boxers and he’s jerking himself hard, breathing heavily as he watches Liam tease himself, circling his slick finger around his rim. Louis actually groans when Liam finally slides his finger inside and he fights to get his boxers off. He can barely think straight as Liam contorts himself to slide two fingers in and he scrambles for his own bottle of lube, making a mess because he’s shaking but he manages to slick two fingers before he reaches down to mirror Liam’s actions.

There’s something about the crease between Liam’s eyebrows as he concentrates on what he’s doing that makes Louis so fucking hot. For the first time since Liam’s been doing these webcams, Liam’s flushed and his skin is damp with sweat.

Louis can’t stop himself from imagining that Liam’s putting on this show for him. Trying to be sexy and different – for him. Fucking himself on two fingers. For Louis.

“Fuck,” Louis pants as he watches Liam lazily jerking off with his other hand, his eyes dark and needy and completely unlike anything Louis’ seen on his face before.

For him.

“Liam you fucking dick,” Louis gasps, his dick leaking precome and smearing over his hand. “Yeah, you like knowing that I’m watching you. You like performing for me.”

He’s hot and sweaty and he can’t tear his eyes away from Liam’s fingers as they sink inside of him.

“You’re being so good, and all for me,” Louis murmurs, fucking his own fingers into himself and crooking them just right to take him right to the edge. “You take direction so well, Liam.”

Louis comes with Liam’s name on his lips, fisting himself through his orgasm and smearing his own come all over himself. He only stops when his dick starts protesting, his eyes still locked on his screen where Liam’s about to find his own release.

“Come on Liam,” Louis mutters. “Just fucking come already.”

Almost like Liam can hear him, Liam’s hips lift up on the bed and he comes with a sharp cry that Louis’ never heard him make before. And when Liam finally sits up, his eyes are bright and he looks deliciously messy.

“Thanks for watching everyone,” he says, his voice deep and slow, sending helpless shivers up Louis’ spine. “Good night, and sweet dreams.”

Louis falls back against his pillows, legs spread wide as he breathes in deep and slow, staring up at the ceiling. “I’ve created a bloody monster.”

*

Louis texts Liam in the morning after a good night’s sleep. Which means he basically passed out on his bed after cleaning himself up, exhausted and utterly spent.

**mate that webcam was your best yet ! good job payno :)**

Liam’s response is characteristically self-deprecating, and Louis obviously can’t stop himself from texting Liam back to mock him and before he knows it, they’re texting all day when Louis can sneak his phone out during his call centre shift. Around lunchtime, just as Louis’ tucking into his McDonalds, a text comes through from Liam asking for his advice on what else he can do to improve his show and asks his opinion on dildos.

Louis almost chokes on his chicken nuggets.

When he can finally breathe again, he stares at his phone for ages before he types out a careful response.

**dunno mate, have u spent a lot of time with one up ur arse? if u wanna see a great show firsthand i’m gonna do a live cam tonight**

He waits impatiently for Liam to reply, since Liam has a really annoying habit of responding to texts almost immediately. He taps his phone against the edge of the table while he finishes his lunch, growing more and more annoyed with every minute that passes without a message coming through. His phone finally buzzes just as he’s about to head back to work and he’s annoyed enough that he waits an hour to read it, hiding into the loos for a bit of privacy.

**ru inviting me to ur bedroom??? :D id love toooo! if ur sure it wont be 2 wierd?! and yeh, i have actually!! :p xx**

Louis allows himself two minutes to imagine Liam fucking himself with a dildo before he drags in a ragged breath, wills his semi to calm the fuck down and texts Liam his address.

*

The doorbell rings at 8pm on the dot. Louis yawns as he flicks the telly off and stands up, stretching his arms out wide before he pads over to the door. He throws it open to reveal Liam standing with his hands in the pockets of his joggers, a shy smile lighting up his face.

“Ready to be wowed by my awesome jerking off skills Payno?” Louis asks bluntly, reaching out to curl his fingers around Liam’s wrist. He tugs Liam inside, humming happily when Liam just lets himself be manhandled.

“Uh, you know I’ve seen you jerk off before, right Louis?” Liam points out as he stands in the middle of the living room, glancing around. It’s not much, since neither he nor Zayn are into home décor. Just a telly, a huge sofa and mismatched armchair and table that they’ve borrowed from friends and family and scattered magazines and books stacked against the wall. “I like your place, by the way.”

Louis scowls at him, fidgeting slightly because he’s a bit embarrassed about how crap their place is now that Liam’s standing here, looking at it all with his bright eyes and happy smile like it’s some kind of palace instead of a shitty rented property. “Well, it’s home,” he says with a shrug. He turns to head upstairs. “Come on then.”

Liam follows him upstairs and Louis leads him into his bedroom, freshly aired out with clean sheets on the bed. Not that he’s trying too hard to impress Liam, but it was starting to smell a bit funky in there and he’d had to throw out two mugs of old tea that he’d left long enough to start growing their own mould inside.

He gestures towards the chair he’d stolen from Zayn’s room for Liam to sit on. “Reckon you’ll get a good view there, mate.”

“Alright,” Liam says easily, shrugging out of his hoodie and dropping it over the back of the chair before he takes a seat, his legs spread wide as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

Louis swallows thickly.

Then he moves slowly towards his bed, stretching his arms up and out deliberately so that his shirt rides up, revealing his toned belly where his joggers sit low on his hips. And he hides his smile when he catches Liam staring.

“Ready for the masterclass then, Payno?” Louis asks as he opens up the drawer of his nightstand and grabs his half-full bottle of lube. Then he slides onto his bed and tugs his laptop across his lap.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here,” Liam says with a short laugh. “I’ve seen this room so many times behind you. It’s like a dream or something.”

Louis leers at him over his laptop while it boots up, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. “Oh yeah? Would those be your wet dreams then Liam?”

“Maybe,” Liam says dryly, surprising a bark of laughter out of Louis.

“Well let’s see if I can make all your dreams come true, Payno,” Louis murmurs, dipping his voice down low.

He hears Liam clearing his throat as he clicks into the website and logs on. It takes him a few minutes to get everything set up and he idly palms himself while he does out of habit more than anything. While he waits for the screen to load, he strips off his shirt, ignoring the slight shiver of nerves as he does. He hasn’t felt nervous since the very first time he’d done this, paranoid that no one would pay to watch him jerk off.

The camera flicks on and Louis wriggles out of his joggers while he waits for the money to creep up.

“Show’s about to start,” Louis murmurs, glancing up at Liam. Which is definitely a mistake because Liam, the fucker, has whipped off his own shirt. “Making yourself comfortable there, mate?”

“Thought I might as well,” Liam says cheerfully. “Good luck, Louis.”

The money hits its target and Louis’ suddenly live, aware that he’s got a scowl on his face and he’s looking off camera.

“Well, hi everyone,” Louis says, still looking at Liam, who looks really stupidly amused. He drags his gaze back to the camera and relaxes into a smile. “Thanks for joining me.”

He slides his hand over his belly before he dances his fingers teasingly up his lean body. His fingertip circles around his nipple, pebbling in anticipation as he slowly licks his lips. Louis scans the messages as they come in, laughing at a few of them as he slowly teases his nipples, alternating between them as he answers a few messages out loud.

“Alright,” he says finally, skating his hand back his body and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He looks over at Liam as he slides his boxers off in a practiced move, watching as Liam’s gaze drops down to Louis’ hard dick. He holds his breath until he sees Liam’s tongue slip out and drag across his bottom lip.

Louis exhales slowly as he wraps a hand around himself. He strokes himself twice slowly with a loose grip before he reaches over for the lube. He drizzles it over his hand theatrically, letting the liquid drip from a height onto his hand. Then he starts to jerk himself off again, keeping his strokes slow and steady. He’s watching Liam, pleased when he sees the tent in Liam’s joggers but Liam makes no move to touch himself.

“God I haven’t jerked off all day,” Louis says huskily. “Fuck, it feels good.”

He drizzles more lube into his hands and slicks himself up, smearing the lube over his balls and reaching down to tease his rim before he moves back to slow strokes of his dick. He hitches his legs up, letting them fall outwards and angling himself towards Liam, not giving a shit about the camera as usual. He locks his gaze on Liam, half-lidded with want. “Haven’t touched myself since I watched a live-cam last night. Came so hard yesterday that I wanted to save myself for tonight.”

Liam’s breath hitches and Louis swears he sees Liam’s dick twitch in his joggers. He allows himself a small smile. “Yeah, this cam show yesterday was good. One of those new guys. He’s pretty good. Getting better each time, I reckon. He’s got this beautiful cock you know, all smooth and pretty. The kind of dick you really just wanna put in your mouth.”

Louis licks his lips deliberately, grinning when Liam sucks in a harsh breath. “It helps that the rest of him is alright to look at as well, I guess. I mean, if you go for handsome faces and muscles.”

A glance at his messages makes him laugh. “Well yes, cockluver69 and I hope you put a lot of thought into that username by the way, yes I do happen to like pretty guys with a good, solid build. The kind that looks like he could pin you up against the wall and fuck you for hours without breaking a sweat, you know?”

When he looks over at Liam, he’s stripped off his joggers and he’s sitting in black boxers, his dick thick and hard as he palms himself through the material.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Louis mutters, half to himself as he watches Liam’s strong fingers gliding over the bulge in his pants. “I bet he’s strong enough to hold you down and sweet enough to make you beg for it.”

Louis reaches for the lube again and slicks his fingers until they’re dripping. He reaches down and folds his legs up artfully. The feel of the first finger sliding in makes him groan and he closes his eyes briefly as he just pauses to enjoy the way he closes around himself, velvety soft and warm. When he starts to move, fucking into himself with careless, eager strokes, he opens his eyes to find Liam completely naked, stroking himself while he stares back at Louis.

“I would beg so hard,” Louis confesses breathlessly to the camera. “Totally fucking beg for it.”

He adds a second finger, and then a third. He feels wet and sloppy and he can’t seem to shut his fucking mouth, not when Liam’s sitting in the same room as him, barely two feet away. Not when Liam’s fucking up into his own hand, making Louis’ mouth salivate with want. He’s never heard Liam make those breathy little moans before or seen Liam’s face go slack while he’s jerking off before, like he’s trying to hold himself back.

Which is not what Louis wants at all. One of the reasons he invited Liam over was to put on a goddamn show just for Liam. To make Liam fall apart in front of him. Because of him. Losing his own control wasn’t part of the plan, but here he is, writhing on the bed, watching Liam getting himself off to him. Wondering if this is how Liam’s jerked off to him before.

“What do you think, guys?” Louis’ voice barely sounds recognisable to himself, throaty and deeper than he’s ever heard it. He snaps his hips up quickly, whining at the sounds of sex in the room.

His and Liam’s.

“Fuck I’m not gonna last,” Louis mutters more to himself. He’s probably going to set a fucking record for fastest orgasm on video here. He can’t even bring himself to care though because Liam’s worse than he is, wild-eyed and mussed hair, his dick slick and angry-looking. “You first.”

Liam freezes, his hand stopping mid-stroke as he stares at Louis for a loaded moment. Then he nods and lets out a low moan as he twists his hand and tugs hard. It’s fast and hard and when Liam’s body goes taut, Louis watches as Liam comes into his fist, his head rolling back as he gasps out Louis’ name.

And that’s all it takes for Louis, jerking himself twice with a viciously hard grip before coming over his belly with a grunt of satisfaction.

The room is silent save for the sound of their ragged breathing. While Louis usually zones out after he’s come, he manages to lift his head to look over at Liam, slumped in his chair as he keeps his hand wrapped around his now-spent cock.

Louis’ mouth fucking waters.

“Well, sorry this was short and sweet, but sometimes you’ve just got to fucking come,” Louis says to the camera. He runs a finger through the sticky come on his belly in an apologetic move before he winks at the camera, says his goodbyes and reaches over to cut the session dead.

Never one to dwell on an awkward moment, Louis reaches over for the box of tissues he keeps by the bed and does a terrible job of cleaning himself up. He tugs his boxers back on, wincing at the mess but in desperate need of a bit of armour before he faces Liam. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he drags himself up, grinning when he sees that Liam’s made no movement since he ended the session.

“Still with me, Payno?” Louis asks, not even bothering to hide the glee in his voice.

“No,” Liam mutters dryly. But he lifts his head, looking soft and relaxed and completely fucked out.

Louis’ downright euphoric, watching Liam slowly put himself back together before he disappears into the bathroom to wash his hands clean and brings a wet cloth back for Liam, who cleans himself up before he tugs his boxers on, sending a shy smile over his shoulder at Louis which almost floors him. “That wasn’t even one of my best, mate.”

“I don’t know, I’d say it was up there.” It’s muffled as Liam’s head is buried somewhere in his t-shirt before he tugs it down and turns around to face Louis. “It was amazing, Louis. Thanks for letting me watch. In person, I mean.”

“Well, I hope you were taking notes for your next live cam.” He pulls on his joggers and runs a damp hand through his thoroughly mussed hair.

“Yeah, I think I did actually,” Liam murmurs before he steps forward and reaches out to curl his fingers around Louis’ wrist. “You should come watch. If you want to, that is.”

“Think I caught most of it tonight,” Louis counters with a grin. “But yeah, I’m up for front row tickets to your continued growth as an amateur porn star.”

“Okay, great,” Liam says on a relieved sigh that has Louis raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I’ll text you my address, yeah?”

Even after Liam’s left, Louis feels a bit ungrounded. Zayn appears halfway through Breaking Bad, settling himself down next to Louis and stealing the rest of his popcorn.

“Alright?” he asks finally.

Louis throws a kernel of popcorn at him. “Not really.”

Zayn throws his arm around Louis’ shoulders and says nothing when Louis buries his head into Zayn’s shoulder.

*

Louis shows up at Liam’s house, which is an actual house with a garden and potted plants and a driveway, as opposed to where he and Zayn live, which is at best a hovel with no garden, no driveway and possibly half the size of the house in front of him. Frowning, Louis rings the doorbell.

“Hey,” Liam says when he appears. Since he’s slightly breathless and his hair is damp, Louis assumes he’s been in the shower and he’s slightly disappointed, as he’d been hoping to catch Liam in his mechanics overalls. “Come in!”

Louis follows Liam into the house. It’s immaculately tidy, with stylish prints on the walls and soft cushions on the comfy-looking sofa and there are tables with coasters on them. Liam must catch the look on Louis’ face because he laughs brightly and nudges Louis gently with his elbow. “Me and the lads like a bit of home comfort,” he says cheerfully. “Harry’s responsible for most of it, but Niall’s like a coaster patrol guard. Can’t bear ring marks, he says.”

“Sounds terrible,” Louis says, screwing up his nose. “Bet your mum’s love to come visit. My mum refuses to set foot in our place anymore. Says it’s a danger to her health. Bit of a drama queen, my mum.”

“So that’s where you get it from then,” Liam says before his eyes go wide and a flush spreads across his cheekbones.

“Oh definitely,” Louis says with a laugh. He nudges Liam with his elbow. “Come on then, don’t want to be late for your dedicated fans, Payno.”

Liam checks his watch before he pulls a face and leads Louis upstairs to his room. It’s bigger than Louis had imagined from the camera angle Liam always uses, and there’s framed prints of superheroes up on the wall that Louis is completely jealous of.

“Yeah, I know it’s a bit childish but I just like ‘em,” Liam says from behind him.

Louis spins around, already frowning. “No mate, I was just admiring them. They’re pretty fucking cool.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks hopefully. He shoves his hands in his joggers, making the waistband dip dangerously low on his hips and Louis’ mouth goes dry. “Harry and Niall think they’re stupid.”

“Well, they’re stupid,” Louis retorts childishly.

Liam’s smile appears and his eyes crinkle, making him look bloody adorable. “Nah, they’re great. They just don’t really get the superhero stuff.”

“Well I do, so if you ever wanna watch one of the movies or trade comics, you should come to me, okay?” Louis says firmly. His eyes are sweeping over the rest of the room, which is slightly less tidy than the rest of the house, to his relief. “So where do you want me, Liam?”

“I thought you could um, sit on the chair,” Liam says, gesturing towards the chair tucked neatly under a desk. “I’ll be on the bed, so you can like, see me.”

And be within touching distance, Louis realises. His hands curl into fists at the very, very bad thought. “Sounds good,” he says, strangled. “So I’ll just sit here and you do your thing, okay? And I’m totally gonna jerk off to this, by the way. So don’t be surprised when I whip my dick out, okay?”

“Lou, I totally jerked off in your bedroom last time without even asking,” Liam reminds him with a shy laugh. “I can hardly talk, can I?”

“Totally fucking rude if you ask me,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “The whole point was to make you lose your stupid self-control for once, so of course I didn’t mind you jerking off. I’d have been offended if you didn’t.”

Liam blinks at him, looking surprised. “Oh,” he says finally, frowning. “You wanted me to uh, jerk off. To you.”

“Of course I did.” He reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and whips it off over his head, pleased when Liam’s gaze dips down to stare. “I wanted you to be so turned on that you forgot your own bloody name. Orgasms are meant to be fun, Liam. They’re not a bloody chore, or a job. You’re meant to enjoy them. Loosen up. Lose yourself and be at the mercy of your fucking dick.”

Liam looks up and Louis refuses to look away, holding Liam’s gaze as silent minutes pass.

“Tell me what you like, Liam,” Louis says, softer this time. He reaches over to catch Liam’s hand and links their fingers together. “I won’t laugh, I promise. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that anything goes in the bedroom, as long as it’s consensual and legal?”

“I’ve just never really thought about it,” Liam says quietly. He’s staring down at their joined hands. Louis strokes his thumb over Liam’s heated skin in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. “But I liked it last time. When you were um, talking about me. About what you thought I’d be like in bed.”

Louis exhales on a laugh. “Yeah, I liked that too,” he admits. “Obviously.”

“I don’t know why,” Liam says in that same quiet voice. “I reckon I’m a bit shit at this sex stuff.”

“No,” Louis says firmly and loudly. “No, fuck that, Liam. You’re not shit at all. You just need to open up a little more, explore what you like. You think I’d still be watching your shows if you were shit at them? I’ve watched every show, and I’ve come all over myself each time, just watching you and listening to your voice and I can’t fucking wait to see you do it here, where I can watch you and listen to you and be close enough to actually touch you.”

“Lou,” Liam says lowly, his voice deepening on the single syllable and making it sound like both a warning and a promise.

“Get on the bed, Liam,” Louis murmurs, taking a step forward so that Liam instinctively takes one back and stumbles back onto the bed, landing softly. “And log on to the site.”

Liam nods jerkily and grabs his laptop, tapping at the keys between not-so-subtle glances at Louis. His mind racing, Louis slides his joggers off and sits in the chair, legs spread wide as his half-hard dick starts to strain against his cotton boxers. “Nearly there, babe?” Louis asks casually, resting his hands on his thighs.

“Yeah,” Liam says. He hits a few more keys before he sits back and adjusts the laptop for a better angle.

“And you’ve got everything you need?” Louis prompts gently.

Liam reaches over to pull the drawer of his nightstand open, extracting a half-full bottle of lube and two dildos, to Louis’ surprise.

“Nice choice,” he says easily. “Bet you take those so good, Liam.”

Liam flushes, biting down on his bottom lip and just like that, Louis’ all the way hard. “Look, babe,” he murmurs, watching carefully as Liam’s eyes travel down his body, making him feel hot and restless until they land on his crotch. “You’re so hot, you’ve got me hard before you’ve even done anything. You’ve not even taken off your joggers yet and I’m so hard for you.”

Liam blinks twice before he’s fumbling at the waistband of his joggers, struggling to kick them off. It’s inelegant but eager, and Louis bites back a moan as he watches Liam settle back against his headboard, legs spread towards the camera and he’s rock hard himself, his dick slipping out the top of his boxers and making Louis’ mouth water.

“Hi everyone,” Liam says suddenly. He’s staring hard at his screen, hands curled into fists around his duvet sheet. “We’re going to try something a little different today.” He glances over at Louis, and there’s a naked longing so clear in his gaze that Louis has to swallow hard around the sudden lump in his throat. “You can probably tell that by the way I’m already stripped and leaking.”

He pauses, then he laughs huskily as he shakes his head. “No, I’m not having sex on camera, sorry guys. But there is someone else in the room with me.” He glances over at Louis again. “He’s been teaching me a few things so I can be better for you guys. So if you hear someone else, it’s just him okay?”

Liam’s hand has been inching closer towards his dick while he’s been talking and now he’s palming himself almost shyly.

“Yeah, that’s it babe,” Louis says quietly.

Liam lets out a relieved-sounding sigh and he turns his head to stare at Louis. “Yeah?”

“So good, being a tease for all your viewers,” Louis says, keeping his voice low and soft. “Bet they’re all dying to see your dick babe. It’s such a nice dick, Liam. Maybe you should pull your boxers down so they can see you.”

Liam immediately tugs the material down, letting his dick slap up obscenely as he kicks his boxers off. Then he settles back against the headboard, head turned towards Louis as he waits patiently.

“Touch yourself.” It’s barely an order but Liam wraps his hand around his dick and Louis’ pleased to see he’s leaking already. “Does that feel good babe?”

“Yeah,” Liam says huskily. “Feels really good.”

“Tell everyone at home, babe. Tell them how good it feels.”

Liam closes his eyes and lets out a low moan that goes straight to Louis’ dick. “Oh god it feels good. I wanna be good.”

“You’re so good,” Louis assures him, and he finally kicks off his own boxers and starts to jerk himself off as lazily as he can while Liam’s stroking himself less than a foot away. “What do you want to do now babe?”

“Wanna finger myself,” Liam says before he goes bright red.

Louis makes a pleased, rumbling sound that has Liam scrambling for his lube, fumbling in his eagerness.

“How many fingers Liam? How many do you want?”

“I like three fingers,” Liam breathes out as he slicks his hand up. “I like feeling full, until it feels like I can’t take any more.”

Louis’ hand flexes painfully around his dick and he takes a few seconds to breathe through it or else he’s going to be coming embarrassingly quick. Again. By the time he feels more in control of himself, Liam’s two fingers deep inside of himself and still staring at Louis with wide, expressive eyes.

“Ready to add a third, Liam?” His voice is unsteady, but Liam looks about as off-kilter as he feels. “Wanna see you all full up, yeah?”

Liam winces slightly as he slides a third finger inside but he relaxes after a few strokes, a blissed out expression on his face that Louis’ never seen before. He waits patiently until Liam’s loose and a bit sloppy, his dick angry and leaking profusely before he leans forward. “I think you’re ready for one of those toys, love.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks almost desperately hopeful as his fingers still inside of him.

“Slick it up nice and good though first babe,” Louis says. “Don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“No,” Liam agrees quickly. He pulls his fingers out with a satisfying squelching sound that has Louis groaning and sitting back so he can give himself a few hard strokes while he watches Liam preparing his dildo with sure, capable hands.

“Ready to fuck yourself, Liam?”

He nods, taking a deep breath before he positions the dildo at his rim. Then there’s another deep, shaky breath before he pushes in, and Louis can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Liam’s dildo sinking inside of him.

“Keep going,” Louis mutters, almost under his breath. He waits until the dildo is buried firmly between Liam’s cheeks and Liam’s just breathing heavily in the middle of his bed, damp with sweat and looking blissfully fucked out already.

Louis wants to fucking eat him alive.

He settles for jerking himself off instead, slicking his hand with Liam’s lube as he finds a steady rhythm. “Come on babe, keep up,” he teases breathlessly.

Liam’s eyes are fixated on Louis’ dick sliding through his hand as he fucks into his fist. And Liam’s hips start to roll gently, his wrist finally moving as he starts to slide the dildo out. Then he slams it back in hard, and Louis nearly comes on the spot. As it is, he lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper and squeezes painfully hard around his dick.

“Am I, is this alright?” Liam whispers, his hand stopping with the dildo buried inside of him.

Louis nods, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out the stream of filthy words he wants to say because this is Liam’s show, not his. Not that Liam seems to be aware of his own camera at this point. He thinks Liam might have completely forgotten that there are hundreds of people watching this, jerking off to Liam fucking himself on a toy.

When he feels capable of speech again, he exhales loudly. “Yeah Liam, it’s more than alright. You look amazing like this. So fucking beautiful, Liam. Wanna see you come on your toy, yeah? Wanna see you lose yourself.”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, eyes wild and desperate as he starts to fuck himself with his dildo. Louis watches in fascination as Liam arches back against the bed, eyes closed and lips parted.

“Touch your dick, babe.”

“I – I can’t,” Liam says, his eyes flying open with something like panic. “Not at the same time.”

“You can,” Louis assures him.

Liam nods slowly and he reaches down to cup his balls and squeezes once before he curls his hand around his dick. The strokes are jerky and uneven, and his other hand fumbles its pace.

“Can’t,” Liam whines.

“You can, Liam,” Louis says firmly.

A few more strokes though and Louis realises that Liam honestly can’t do both, too turned on and desperate to find any rhythm.

“Need you,” Liam whimpers. “Need you to help me.”

Louis stumbles over to the bed and hitches Liam’s knee up off the mattress. He slides his hand underneath and closes his hand around Liam’s dildo. Louis glances at the camera to make sure he’s mostly off camera but he’s caught by the image, proud for a second of how fucking hot Liam looks, both hands now jerking himself off while Louis thrusts the dildo in and out of Liam’s now-loose hole.

“God Liam you look fucking amazing,” Louis breathes, and he leans down to press his lips against the inside of Liam’s knee. “Wish you could see yourself like this. So needy and beautiful, babe.”

“Need you,” Liam gasps as Louis flicks his wrist and slams the toy inside of him.

“Right here babe,” Louis says soothingly, ignoring his own painfully hard dick as he fucks into Liam with steady, even strokes. “Just let go babe. Let yourself go.”

Liam lets out a shaky breath and his hips arch off the bed. He fucks into his hand twice before he comes with a broken cry all over himself, coating his hand and his belly and his dick with his come.

“So good,” Louis murmurs, repeating it over and over again as he pulls the dildo out with a wet pop. He grabs a tissue and wraps it around the toy before dropping it to the floor. Then he runs his hand up and down Liam’s thigh while he leans over and cuts the session dead and places the laptop on the floor too. “So good Liam. Look at you. You look so gorgeous, babe.”

“You,” Liam mutters. His voice sounds shot and he still hasn’t opened his eyes or moved a muscle since his orgasm. “You need to come.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees with an unsteady laugh. “I really fucking do.”

“Up,” Liam mumbles. He lifts his hand and drops it onto his belly. “Here.”

“Oh god Liam I hope you mean what I think you’re saying,” Louis says shakily. He climbs to his feet and wraps a hand around his achingly hard dick, staring down at the mess on Liam’s body.

“No,” Liam mutters. He finally opens his eyes and reaches for Louis’ other hand and tugs. “On me.”

“On you,” Louis echoes with a groan. “Yeah, okay babe. Whatever you want.”

“You want, too,” Liam says, clearly still in his pre-verbal stage of post-orgasmic bliss.

“Yeah.” Louis climbs onto the bed and straddles Liam’s thighs, pleased when Liam lets out a rumble of approval. “Gonna make such a mess of you babe.”

“Yeah, want you to,” Liam slurs sleepily. He’s got his eyes open but Louis can see he’s about to crash.

So he hitches himself up onto his knees and starts jerking his dick hard. “Gonna make you look so beautiful with my come babe,” he mutters. “You did so great today. Made me so proud. Gonna come all over you because you got me so hot, babe. Gonna give you my load because you deserve it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam says more lucidly this time. “Want it, Lou. Want you to come all over me. Did it for you. Wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you.”

“Fuck,” Louis curses as he feels his orgasm building fast. “Wanted you so fucking much, Liam. Wanted to see you ruined and fucked out. You look so pretty like this. Gonna make you look even prettier.”

His hips snap up once more and he comes, aiming for Liam’s chest and striping down over his belly and dick, their come intermingling on Liam’s taut, beautiful skin. Then he drops down onto the bed next to Liam, trying to catch his breath as Liam makes happy little noises next to him.

When he feels like he can finally move again, and it might have been minutes or it could have been hours, Louis lifts himself up to find Liam fast asleep on his back, looking utterly at peace.

He allows himself a minute to stroke Liam’s roughened cheek, something in his chest hitching when Liam whines in his sleep and snuggles closer. Then he climbs out of bed and wipes himself clean as best he can. He tugs on his boxers and disappears into the hallway, hoping Liam’s roommates haven’t come home yet or are fast asleep. Louis finds the bathroom and washes himself properly, amused by the vast array of expensive-looking soaps and candles and various bottles in the bathroom. Then he wets a cloth and takes it back to Liam’s room. Since Liam’s dead to the world, it’s easy for him to clean Liam up, feeling strangely annoyed when Liam’s skin is pink and clean and unmarked.

Louis dresses slowly, half-hoping Liam will wake up but he merely snuggles under the duvet Louis struggled to put over him. Louis lets himself out and heads home with a yawn. When he gets home, he sends Liam a text that simply reads best camshow ever :) x and falls fast asleep.

*

The next week drags by slowly. Louis only gets one text from Liam: glad u liked it!!!! :D and he’s too embarrassed to reply in the cold light of day. Coming on Liam wasn’t part of the deal. Fucking Liam with a dildo wasn’t part of the deal. Louis can’t shake the feeling that he’s taken advantage of Liam while Liam was too fucked out to know what he was saying, and Louis knows he should have said no. He’s the more experienced of the two of them, in every possible way, and he knows better than to take advantage of someone when they’re in that state.

So when Zayn suggests hitting a bar on Friday night after his restaurant shift, Louis is more than ready to get trashed and forget the past week ever happened. He wears his tightest black skinny jeans and a white top with a loose neck that shows off his tan and his tattoos. He downs the first two shots Zayn lines up for him before he leaves Zayn at the bar and wanders towards the dancefloor, desperately in need of a distraction.

Except a hand closes around his wrist and when he looks up, it’s to find Liam standing in front of him looking fucking beautiful and concerned. “Hi,” he says, leaning in close so that Louis can hear him. Which unfortunately means he can also breathe in Liam’s scent that is far too familiar to him right now. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Louis mumbles, his hands closing around Liam’s biceps because he’s weak and he feels unsteady. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. He steps closer until they’re pressed together and Louis has to tip his head slightly back to look at him. “Missed you this week. No cam shows?”

“Nope.” He hasn’t felt like doing one, not since Liam. “You?”

“Thought I’d take a week off,” Liam says, but he sounds a bit off. “After the last one, you know.”

“Fuck Liam I’m so fucking sorry,” Louis blurts out before he drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder. “I totally took advantage and I should know better and I’m just really, really fucking sorry.”

Liam doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t pull away either, and it takes Louis a few minutes to realise that Liam’s stroking his back gently with one hand while the other is firmly on his hip. And that they’re slowly, slowly moving to the music.

“When we first met, I was so bloody nervous,” Liam whispers in his ear, making Louis’ head jerk back in surprise. “I’d been wanking off to you for so long. I thought you were perfect, you know? And I was scared and awkward and when you messaged me, god Lou I thought it was a fucking date.”

Louis blinks at him in surprise.

Liam laughs, soft and slightly self-deprecatingly. “Then I realised you just wanted to critique my show. That was painful, Lou. You’re fucking awful, you know?”

Louis does know, actually. He knows it all too fucking well.

“But then you did your show and you were talking about how it would be to have sex with me,” Liam murmurs. His other hand drops down to Louis’ other hip. Louis’ mouth is dry and he leans closer, grinding his hips helplessly, letting out a low whine of approval when Liam pulls him closer so they can grind on each other. “And I thought that maybe I still had a chance.”

“Fuck, Liam,” Louis mutters as he reaches up to bury his hands in Liam’s hair. “Shut the fuck up.” Then he tugs Liam’s head down so he can fasten his lips onto Liam’s.

The kiss isn’t slow or innocent or tentative. They’ve already all but had sex, and Louis’ far too desperate for Liam to go slow. It’s hard and furious and Louis shoves his tongue into Liam’s mouth, fucking into it recklessly while Liam’s hand palms at his arse, squeezing hard. And when they pull apart, they’re both breathing heavily, hard in their jeans and unable to let go of each other.

“Mine,” Louis says before he darts in for another kiss.

“Yours,” Liam agrees, and Louis doesn’t know if Liam’s agreeing to come back to his for sex or agreeing that Liam belongs to him, but either way Louis is more than fine with it. He hustles Liam out of the bar and into a taxi, shooting a quick text to Zayn before he grabs Liam for another snogging session.

“So fucking fit,” Louis mumbles against his mouth between kisses. “Been jerking off to you every fucking day. Even before we met. But last week Liam. Fuck. I’ve never come so hard.”

“Me neither,” Liam mumbles back as he tries to hook his thumbs into the waistband of Louis’ jeans. “Best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Louis says with a sharp grin as he pulls back and throws some cash at the taxi driver, who looks thoroughly bored with them. “Cheers mate.”

Louis chases Liam to the front door and presses him up against it. “Gonna make you come so hard, babe.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, ducking his head down to mouth at Louis’ neck and dragging a low, pleased moan from him. “I know.”

Louis lets out a shaky laugh as he fumbles for his front door key. When he finally gets it open, he shoves Liam inside and they race to his bedroom, giggling and grabbing at each other on the way.

When Louis finally has Liam naked and underneath him on the bed, he leans down to nip at Liam’s jaw gently. “Mine,” he mumbles helplessly. Possessively.

Liam’s hands splay out over his thighs and squeeze gently. “Yours.”

*

The screen fades from the money countdown and a new screen appears. There’s a broad-chested boy sitting on the bed, brown eyes bright with excitement and lips curved into a smile. He’s got his arms around the lad in front of him, settled comfortably between his legs, his head tipped slightly back onto the other lad’s shoulder.

They look relaxed and happy, even if the smaller boy is trying to poke his finger into the other boy’s side.

“Stop it, Lou,” Liam murmurs, catching Louis’ hand and holding it in his own.

Louis looks terribly smug.

“Welcome to our live cam show,” Louis says without looking at the camera. He’s looking up at Liam instead.

“Our live cam show,” Liam repeats softly, his smile widening.

“Stop being such a sap and touch my dick, Liam,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. He’s smiling though, even if Liam can’t see.

The audience can.

Liam mutters something low enough that the camera can’t catch it but Louis closes his eyes and makes a tiny noise while Liam’s hand skims down Louis’ torso. He slides his hand into Louis’ boxers and closes around Louis’ dick.

“Finally,” Louis says, breathlessly.

“Finally,” Liam agrees with a soft laugh before he starts to jerk Louis off with slow, easy strokes.


End file.
